1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector of the movable member type, particularly to a lever-type connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-86301 discloses a lever-type connector with first and second housings. A lever is supported rotatably on the first housing and is formed with a cam groove that can engage a cam pin on the second housing. The housings are fit lightly together so that the cam pin enters the cam groove. The lever then is rotated to generate a cam action between the cam groove and the cam pin for pulling the housings towards each other.
The lever has a detector that is displaceable from a standby position to a detecting position. The detector can be displaced from the standby position to the detecting position when the lever reaches a position where the housings are connected properly. However, displacement of the detector from the standby position to the detecting position is prevented when the lever is left at a partly connected position. In other words, the rotational position of the lever can be detected based on whether or not the detector can be displaced to the detecting position. Accordingly, an operator will not end a lever rotating operation while the housings are left only partly connected without the lever being rotated completely to the properly connected position.
In the above case, proper connection of the housings is detected mechanically based on the rotational position of the lever. However, a demand also exists to detect proper connection of the housings electrically.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to provide a connector of the movable member type and a respective connector assembly capable of electrically detecting whether or not two connector housings are properly connected.